Kick
by VivaAmerica
Summary: She doesn't know it, but Chichi's baby kicks a lot harder than the average human. Gine, however, was totally prepared. Goku/Chichi and Bardock/Gine pregnancy fluff.


"Goku!"

Goku flinched as Chichi's shout rang through their small house, but soon relaxed when he registered her excited and happy tone. Lately it had been getting harder and harder to understand his wife's moods. She often went from lecturing him because he tracked mud into the house to crying because she was "sososo happy!" Right now she seemed to be somewhere in the middle, not angry and not weepy.

"Goku, come quick!" Chichi called again, her voice growing urgent.

Goku complied by abandoning his midafternoon snack in the kitchen and heading for their bedroom. "Coming!" he yelled. He heard her laugh happily and let out a short sigh in response to her lightning fast shift in temperament.

Well, it wasn't like she hadn't warned him this might happen.

He remembered it clearly because Chichi had woken up sick to her stomach for almost a week. Just when Goku had started to get really worried about her health, she'd explained that they were going to have a baby. He'd been okay with that; babies were kinda cute, and the idea seemed to make Chichi ecstatic. When he'd asked where they were going to find a baby, however, Chichi had almost fallen over in disbelief. A long and complicated explanation followed, most of which went right over Goku's head. By the end he vaguely understood that their baby would _grow _inside of Chichi's body, nestled just below her stomach. And all of this was happening because they'd...

Anyway, he'd been highly skeptical. For Kami's sake, a baby growing inside of someone would be ridiculous. How would it get out? Chichi insisted though, so Goku went along.

She'd paused a minute before finishing her explanation. "Goku… I might start acting strange," she'd said quietly. Goku had tilted his head, curious. "A woman goes through a lot of changes when she's pregnant. I might get emotional, and I also might eat some weird food."

That was okay. Goku had said, "If there's really a little guy in there, you'll probably have to eat enough for two people!"

The months had passed quietly. As she had predicted, Chichi's emotional stability had been on the fritz, and Goku made frequent trips to collect strawberries and watermelon from the Ox King's garden. He'd watched in fascination as his wife's stomach slowly swelled, her skin pulled taut over the suddenly-occupied abdomen. Soon enough he started to believe that maybe there _was_ a child inside.

"Goku!"

Shaking his head rapidly, Goku allowed Chichi's voice to pull him out of his reverie. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, both hands spread out over her round stomach, and bouncing slightly on the mattress. "Come here!" she demanded, waving a hand at him. Goku grinned easily and sat down next to her. Eagerly, she grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her stomach. Goku looked at her in bewilderment, then let out a surprised yelp when something pushed against his hand.

"W-what was that?!"

Chichi giggled again. "That was the baby. He's kicking and moving into a more comfortable position."

Goku looked at her stomach in awe. Here was undeniable proof that there was another life inside of her. "Really? Wow, that's amazing!" He suddenly grinned as he sensed the child's ki. "Well no wonder, he's running out of room! Uh… when will we get to see him?"

"Well…" Chichi bit her lip and looked up at the ceiling as she thought. "Two more months," she finally answered, nodding her head.

She suddenly gasped in pain and both hands flew to her middle again. "OW!" she yelled.

Goku jerked back. "What's wrong?"

Chichi glared at him. "Your son kicks really hard. It's almost like he want to pummel my organs to de- Ouch!" She hissed and glared down at the baby bump. Placing both hand firmly on the mattress, she slowly got to her feet.

"How on earth did your mother manage with you?" she asked her husband, not really expecting an answer. She waddled towards the living room, hoping that some Mozart would calm the child down.

Left behind in their small bedroom, Goku stared out of the window at the bright blue sky. His mother? Goku didn't _have_ a mother as far as he knew. Oh, he knew enough now to realize that he must have had one once, but Grandpa Gohan had found him in the woods, apparently abandoned. He hadn't thought much of it, yet now he wondered. Why _did _his mother leave him? Had his original family been too poor to keep him? Perhaps they'd wanted a girl. His eyes widened slightly as a new thought emerged. Maybe they'd… died?

"Goku, what do you think of Einstein?!" Chichi suddenly yelled. Goku blinked in confusion at the random question.

"What's an Einstein?!"

* * *

"I'm home."

Gine sat up straight and grinned. Huffing a bit, the very pregnant Saiyan rose from her chair and waited as her husband walked into the small dining room.

"Bardock!" She happily threw her hands around his waist and pulled him in as close as possible for a hug. She inspected him closely. His armor was battered, his spiky black hair was messier than usual, and there were a few more scars, but he was intact from head to tail.

Bardock grinned (Gine loved it when he grinned, one side of his mouth rose higher than the other and he often accompanied it by scratching the back of his head) and asked, "How have you been?" he asked, nodding towards her waistline.

Gine shrugged. "Pretty go- OOF!"

Even with his armor on, Bardock felt the colossal kick. He looked down in surprise at Gine's stomach. "Someone's eager to be out in the world," he said dryly.

Gine pursed her lips, glaring sideways at him. With a heavy sigh she sat down again and grumbled, "He's worse than Raditz was."

Bardock pulled up a chair beside her. "It'll be a boy then?"

"Yes, the doctors confirmed it. It'll only be a week or so now." Gine's fingernails rapped against the tabletop. "Should we think of a name?"

Bardock shrugged. "We could name him Toma," he said, thinking of his friend.

Gine frowned thoughtfully. "What about… Kakarot?" Bardock raised an eyebrow at this. He'd never heard of that name before (not that he paid special attention to popular names). "It's just that I think one of my grandfathers was named Kakarot, and it sounds nice," Gine explained, absentmindedly stroking her stomach.

With another shrug Bardock leaned back in his chair, looking out the window at the red sky that dominated Vegeta's atmosphere. "Sure, Kakarot sounds good."

* * *

**A/N: To be perfectly honest this is my first DBZ fanfic, so I'm not sure how good this is (especially with Bardock and Gine's personalities). I just figured that being pregnant with a Saiyan baby would be a bit more annoying than a normal human and just rolled with it. **

**So... yeah. Please review and comment! **


End file.
